


Got Your Back

by fickleminder



Series: Vigilantes On Tape [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, hamnoir - Freeform, human!Ham, vigilante!Noir, vigilante!Peni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: Vigilante work was dangerous, but Noir had promised Porker he would keep his daughter safe.(Drabble based on thiscomic.)





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andy_allan_poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_allan_poe/gifts).



> This is a Spiderverse AU with OC elements. Please refer to the series notes for more info.

_“I’ll look after her.”_

Noir had promised, and he always kept his promises. Lady Mecha certainly wasn’t making it easy for him though.

“Kid, you need to back off right now!” He warned, webbing and ripping off one of the many limbs attached to Doc Ock’s latest monstrosity. Stopping a rampaging fifty-foot tall robot was not how he had envisioned his weekend to go, but since when did he ever get to enjoy a day off?

“I got this Noir! Buy me some time to reach the control panel and I can shut this thing down!”

“You’re too close, it’s not safe! Just use those gizmos of yours and blow it to pieces!”

“That’ll cause too much damage to the city!”

Lady Mecha zipped off with her rocket propellers, nimbly dodging mechanical arms left and right as she attempted to get closer to the robot’s head. If it was deactivated and left intact, then she and Noir could study it and stop Doc Ock from creating any more in the future. Her high-intensity lasers sliced off several appendages that got a little too close for comfort, but she could already see the outline of the control panel ahead, just a little further –

“KID!”

A wet gurgle cut off Noir’s frantic cry and she turned around. He was only a few feet away, his back towards her, his body a shield from the jagged end of a metallic spike that had snuck up on her six and was currently protruding from a bloody hole in his side. Kimiko screamed and reached for him, but another robotic limb lashed out and swatted him out of the air as though he were a fly, sending him crashing onto a nearby roof.

He didn’t get back up.

Fear turned to fury, and with an angry yell, Lady Mecha unleashed her entire arsenal of weaponry like an explosive firework. She hit the control panel with everything she had, shutdown be damned, and the multiple arms going in for the kill dropped harmlessly to the ground as the CPU was destroyed. The concentrated attack left the robot’s body mostly in one piece, but Kimiko couldn’t care less about that.

She made a beeline for Noir, falling to her knees next to him and turning him over with shaking hands and oh god his head was bleeding too she had to help him but she didn’t know how and he wasn’t responding to her at all –

_Dad._

“C-call dad.” She instructed the AI in her helmet, at the same time making a mental note to install proximity sensors on her suit so that this never happened again. Noir had gotten hurt protecting her, and as her father picked up and fired off a stream of worried questions, clearly having seen the fight, she swore she would do whatever it took to save him.


End file.
